ceruleanfandomcom-20200213-history
Experiment/Project Muin
Warning: This article uses ogham text. Without proper font support you will see boxes instead of these characters. It is recommended that you download and install Segoe UI Symbol or another font with ogham support. Project Muin, stylized as Pᚋ, is an experimental procedure consisting of multiple iterations or test cases, designed to utilise psionic qi in conjunction with conditional runic directions to study and manipulate "yin and yang" energies within psionii. Name The procedure is called Project Muin, named after the ogham letter ᚋ, written with one perpendicular stroke all the way across the common stem. The kennings (mnemonic phrases) associate this letter with muin "neck, upper part of the back", muin "wile, ruse", and muin "love, esteem." Purpose The purpose of Project Muin is "to have Participants of opposing energy imbalances simulate processes of attraction, using runes to facilitate, direct, and influence the flow of qi between the two bodies.""Contract of Participation for Human Subject(s) in Psionological Procedures", Iteration 5, Project Muin. April 27, 2015. Background The procedure makes references to the following principles or properties: * Daoist Philosophy of Taiji: Yin and yang describes how apparently opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world. * Daoist Philosophy of Taiji: Yin energy, which is described as dark or feminine, is associated with the moon. * Psionological Properties of Qi: Qi, like energy, can be transferred between objects and can be converted from one subtype of qi to another subtype of qi. * Psionological Properties of Runes: Rune letters can be used to direct and shape both qi and energy, when combined in the proper form and activated using psionic qi. * Symptoms of Acute Porphyria: Persons who suffer from the genetic conditions called porphyria (werewolfism) have recurring episodes tied directly to the phases of the moon (lunar synchrony). These episodes are characterised by muscle weakness, acute polyneuropathy, and sometimes increased sexual drive. Procedures Common to all iterations Iterations of Project Muin took place during a full moon suspensionIteration Four took place one week after the full moon suspension due to a scheduling conflict; the experiment went forward as planned to examine any variation or failure resulting from the delay.. Two persons participated in all iterations; the participant with the excess of the energy being studied was referred to as the "Giver" participant, while the participant with the deficiency of same energy was referred to as the "Receiver" participant. (As of May 2015, all but Iteration Three focused on the study of yin and yang energies.) Both participants clearly established their boundaries to each other prior to the beginning of the procedure. Participants were confined to a pre-determined area with sufficient resources to spend the allotted time together. The main task of the procedure was to facilitate qi transfer, either through the use of runes or through a combination of mutual mental channels and willpower. Qi transfer was intended to begin when a partnership was firmly established between the participants, and would increase in intensity as participants continue to work together. In order to make the procedure easier, the participants maintained close proximity and even contact for as much as the procedure as possible to decrease or eliminate the distance that energy would have to travel between the two bodies. Variations across iterations sThe specific runes that were used changed in each iteration. Iterations One and Three utilised no runes as a control for simple qi interactions. Iterations Two and Four utilised the paired bindrunes Cen+Ing+Feoh and Peorth+Ing+Jera, composed specifically for this experiment and designed to direct qi flow between the Participants. Iteration Four also used a protection bindrune. Iterations Five and Six used a pair of complex conditional bindrune sentences, also composed specifically for this experiment. Significant iterations Iteration Two Upon the conclusion of Iteration Two of Project Muin, both participants had a complete taiji reversal and displayed significant changes in behavior and communication, for a period of approximately 26 days (up to the following full moon). The Receiver participant of yang energy demonstrated behaviours that were much more yang-''inclined, as the procedure was designed to do. However, the Giver participant of ''yang energy also demonstrated yin-inclined behaviours, with the deviation from the norm being noticeable by eight hours after the procedure. By the beginning of the next full moon period, both participants were back to their typical behaviours. Iteration Five For Iteration Five, long-sequence conditional binding runes were used to structure the flow of energy and drastically reduce risks such as taiji reversal (see Iteration Two above), "spilt" energy, and misdirected energy flow. The runes also directed the energies of both participants through a series of triggers in order to ensure that the correct procedures were being followed, and produced psionic "checkpoints" to verify that the procedure was producing the desired results. Thus, the first results of continued cooperation between the participants was a clear increase in strength, which in turn triggered the next part of the binding rune and produced a clear increase in stamina; which in turn triggered the next part of the binding rune and began the transfer of yang energy. This iteration was also significant because it produced no adverse side effects to the Giver, and the Receiver maintained a strong balance of yang energy for four and a half months, and still a lesser balance of yang energy for three months after that - the longest-lasting total result of any iteration thus far. References